tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tinkers Park Rally
The Tinkers Park Rally is held at the beginning of June nr Uckfield, at Hadlow Down, East Sussex. The Rally is organised by the Claude Jessett Trust to raise money for local charities and good causes in the area with the The Sussex Steam Engine Club assisting with the Steam section and other local groups providing assistance with the gates, car parking etc.. History The 2010 event was the 43 rd that has been held on the same site since it started in 1966. Exhibit classes * Steam engines * Steam railway - narrow gauge * Tractors * Vintage Cars * Commercial vehicles * Military vehicles * Fairground rides & Stalls * Fairground Organs * Collectables * Stationary Engines * Working displays * Trade stalls * Club stands. * craft stalls * Etc. 2010 Event Some of the many vehicles on display are listed below; :please add any missing entries, with photos if possible. 2010 Steam engines Steam models A Number of 'Model' steam engines were present, but no details/photos were taken. :If you visited the show or your models were there please add details of them and photos below, thanks. Two half size (1/2 scale) models were also present. * Simplicity a Burrell Road Locomotive * 'Freelance design Traction engine 'Dreadnought' (Not to scale) Commercial vehicles A number of interesting vehicles were present including these; *photos to follow later and a few others trucks besides. Military vehicles A relativly large military vehicle section reflecting the areas importance in the build up to the D-Day landing, with a number of American vehicles in the ranks and th od one from the German army. Tractors A approximately ? tractor were present (? listed in guide), with a few interesting implements as well. A few interesting examples were mixed in with the usual grey Fergy and Fordsons. A few were well restored examples while others were as found, or tart up jobs. * Details to follow. Unfortunately some disappeared after their turn in the ring so not all were photographed. * Allis-Chalmers * BMC * Case * David Brown * Farmall ** Farmall Cub * Ferguson * Field Marshall * Ford * Fordson ** Fordson model N ** Fordson Dexta ** Fordson E1A Major ** Fordson E27N Major * Ford-Ferguson (Ford 9N) * International Harvester * John Deere ;Implements :Above list with more info to be transfered to the table below with photos Cars & light commercial vehicles Only a few listed a most had disappeared by 4 o'clock Motorcycles and pedal cycles Please add your photos here the main Tractor Wiki editor did not have time to record these unfortunately. Stationary engines A small section with the usual lack of info with most of the exhibits. Models & Collections A few table top or awing displays were presented featuring; * Model farm machinery * 1/2 scale armoured car * Display of pade steamer models * Timber diaramama * models of steam tractors * a number of vintage showmans caravans & living vans , some restored and other awating restoration Steam railway A permanent narrow gauge railway runs through part of the site & was giving train rides throughout the weekend. * Miniature railway - rare 8 1/2" gauge layout restored after many years out of use. it was a feature of the original Tinkers Park rally in 1966 - The Claude Jessett Trust Fairground organs A number of organs were situated around the site and in a permanent organ museum located behind the railway line. Military / Heavy Haulage ? exhibits listed Past Events Please add detail's of any past events if you visited with photos of the exhibits. See also * List of steam fairs * Collections * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing * NTET References / sources * The show guide 2009 External links Please add events web site address here -